


"No! --Wait, Yes!"

by Ealasaid, writeyourownstory



Series: Hallmark Channel [7]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Weddings, chatfic, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ealasaid/pseuds/Ealasaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyourownstory/pseuds/writeyourownstory
Summary: Rewrite of the Hallmark movie "Yes I Do."In which Cooke has left Rossi at the altar twice . . . but now Rossi'sotherex is in town, and it looks like they're -- getting pretty serious?Shit.
Relationships: Private Cooke/Private Rossi (1917), Private Rossi/Sepoy Jondalar
Series: Hallmark Channel [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	"No! --Wait, Yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> originally brainstormed/chatfic'd on September 20th, 2020!

**butler is boo:** I’ve got a doozy for you today 😏

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **butler is boo:** It’s called “yes I do” and it’s about a woman (whose a chocolatier) who leaves her fiancé (a mechanic) at the altar _twice_ and now she has to prove to him that she’s ready and third times the charm. Buuuuut his ex comes back into town and is trying to convince him she wants him back  
This ones a doozy wow

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** uhhh  
Cooke  
Cooke is the chocolatier  
Rossi is the mechanic

 **butler is boo:** Oooooooo

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** the first time Cooke overslept

 **butler is boo:** Also he’s a helicopter mechanic apparently

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** the second time he wimped out  
this time, though, Butler double-dog-dared him

 **butler is boo:** 😂😂😂  
Apparently she wasn’t ready both times (and even came home with the excuse that her car broke down the first time)

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** but theN  
WOW  
THAT GUY . . . THAT GUY IS _HOT_  
oh shit  
he's Rossi's _EX?!_  
(it's Jondalar)

 **butler is boo:** JONNY  
YESSSS  
How can Cooke _compete_?  
Especially since Jondalar is so good looking and he’s also _super nice_  
(Not a bitch like this ex in the movie)

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** EXACTLY  
Jondalar smiles and it's like  
the clouds part  
the sun shines down in a single, golden beam

 **butler is boo:** _angels sing_

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** 😇

 **butler is boo:** Gosh, Jonny is very hot isn’t he?

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** oh bOY  
IS HE

 **butler is boo:** (😂😂😂)

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** COOKE is like . . . "I need to seduce him, now"

 **butler is boo:** But what about Rossi? 😂

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** that's just it!!  
then he finds out this guy is ROSSI'S EX  
and suddenly Cooke is _territorial_

 **butler is boo:** 😂  
Fuck yeah he is

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** feral smol gets more feral

 **butler is boo:** Territorial and (internally) very intimidated  
So yeah he becomes super feral smol

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** ^^^^  
he essentially has a crisis of personality  
Rossi finds him just quietly panicking  
Cooke can't even keep up a good face, is just like "oh my god he's so much better for you how could I even COMPETE"  
and Rossi's like "wat"

 **butler is boo:** 🥺🥺🥺  
(Also the reason the chick has to come back to her hometown and see her ex fiancé again is because her family needs help with a thing and she sees him again and lo and behold, feelings hit once more)

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** oh my god this movie is a train wreck  
we're ignoring that bit

 **butler is boo:** 😂😂😂  
Train wreck, like most hallmark movies

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** here's what happens  
Rossi is all, "well I don't know, maybe you could still convince me" to Cooke, but doesn't offer anything else

 **butler is boo:** Ooooo 👀

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** Cooke goes to Butler, who says "SERIOUSLY"  
"You're coming to ME for advice?? You broke his heart twice"  
but Cooke is like "YOU'RE MY FRIEND TOO" and is, actually, extremely serious

 **butler is boo:** "HELP ME"

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** ^^^  
anyway, Butler is convinced! so he gives Cooke some advice  
Cooke, y'know, brings lunch one day to Rossi  
does some other things . . .  
and honestly this plot is so weird 😂  
but it turns out Jondalar is actually in town to ask Rossi to be his best man or something!  
for his own wedding . . . not that Cooke knows 😏  
but Rossi catches that and then plays it up. Make Cooke squirm for leaving him twice!  
anyway. it culminates in Cooke's very heartfelt apology and confession of something along the lines of, _yeah, wow, I've taken you for granted for so long and now that you've found someone else, I realise that I should have treated you better and good Lord, if I could take back what I did I would because this is going to be the biggest regret of my life_  
but in angry smol feral

 **butler is boo:** Cooke is just angry smol feral personified 😂  
I _like_ that Jonny is getting married and there’s this misunderstanding like—it forces Cooke to address his own issues about marriage and gets him moving back to Rossi

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** ^^^  
honestly I can't think of anything else  
I don't know those boys that well

 **butler is boo:** Me neither—but I like that we used them this time!!  
It’s different and mixes it up a bit!

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** it doooooooooooooooooooooes


End file.
